


his hair

by HimawariRiieme



Series: praise, the life of two pubescent, crushing teens [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Terrible Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimawariRiieme/pseuds/HimawariRiieme
Summary: he loves takumi's hair. except when he doesn't. but he'll still always love takumi regardless.





	his hair

**Author's Note:**

> please be prepared for pure, self-indulgent fluff.  
> also repetitive morning cliches. yay?

His hair is soft. So very soft. Not that he is particularly displeased by it. Quite the contrary. Those peaceful moments in between their studies, friends, and siblings often embed themselves into Leo's memory as cherished moments, and the moments spent stroking Takumi's hair are of no exception. Except when the strands of his hair stick to his lips. In his boyfriend's restless sleep, Takumi's hair managed to invade his mouth during his sleep. However, his annoyance quickly dissipates as Takumi yawns cutely and sleepily plants a good morning kiss on his lips.

He still doesn't let Takumi sleep in.

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno why, but i always imagined highschool au takumi being the one who likes to sleep in, whereas leo (being a very studious student hellbent on being the best student in school) would train himself to wake up early (despite seriously hating it) just so he can prepare for school and actually arrive there at a reasonable time.
> 
> also yay, this was exactly 100 words (^Ｏ^)


End file.
